


Pinto de Mayo 2020 Awareness Gifs

by dreamsaremadeofthis



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek AOS RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PdM 2020 Promotional Gifs, Pinto, Pinto 10 Year Anniversary, Pinto de Mayo, Pinto de Mayo 2020, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsaremadeofthis/pseuds/dreamsaremadeofthis
Summary: Dedicated to borealisblue (tumblr name thetimetostrikeislater) for teaching me how to post images to ao3. Thank you so much!!! You have truly unleashed the monster!So these are just all the gifs I made to promote Pinto de Mayo 2020. The closest thing to Pinto artwork I can do, unless you accept stick figures. And really lousy stick figures at that!
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Pinto de Mayo 2020 Awareness Gifs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borealisblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/gifts).



  


  


  
(I love how Chris's hand follows the typing at the beginning of this one)   
  
  



End file.
